Teen Titans: A Christmas Carol
by SolluxStuck
Summary: Almost a year has past since the Titans defeated Slade, and saved Jump City. Their job has only been easy since. All the titans have become more carefree, all but one, Robin. Christmas is nearing, the Titans mood brightening in the Christmas Spirit, but only darkening the mood of their leader's. The team fed up, Robin must go on an adventure, to find the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Slade's Ghost

"We'll have Control Freak locked away in no time." The police officer told Robin.

"Good. Titans lets go." Robin said, turning to his team, to find them goofing around.

"Robin! Look it's snowing!" Beast Boy said sticking out his tongue to catch the small flakes on his tongue.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy puzzled, but then joined in, "Please, what are we doing?" She asked her tongue still sticking out from her mouth.

"Catching snowflakes Star!" Beast Boy said.

Even Raven joining in with the activity, sticking her tongue out, in an attempt to catch the falling water crystals. The team had been much more carefree since they defeated Slade.

It had been almost a year since they defeated Slade and saved the city, but they lost a dear friend in the process.

Robin turned and left, they never took anything seriously anymore! They always were goofing off, or acting stupid.

"Robin, please join us-" Starfire said turning, to find Robin had left. She frowned, since Slade was gone, the team found Robin to be more serious and uptight.

"You think it would relieve the guy, that his tormentor was gone." Cyborg commented.

* * *

The team returned to the tower, "So, what'd you guys get me for Christmas?" Beast Boy asked.

"No peeking!" Starfire said hanging up decorations around the windows.

"Yeah, no spoilers." Cyborg said, hanging more decorations around the living room.

"But I can't wait this long!" Beast Boy whined.

"It's Christmas Eve tommorrow Beast Boy." Raven said looking up from her book.

"Exactly! I can't wait that long!" Beast Boy said.

Soon Robin came through the living room doors, looking as cross as ever.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire said, "Do you like the decorations?"

"Yeah! And what are you getting me for Christmas?" Beast Boy asked.

"More importantly" Raven said, "What are we getting you, you haven't told us anything."

"Yeah man, and what about the dinner, we're not letting BB cook again, that one ended in disaster." Cyborg said.

"Hey! It did not!" Beast Boy yelled, "It was delicious!"

"For you maybe." Raven said.

The three titans began to argue back and forth, Robin's face was fumed a bright red.

"Robin? Are you al-" Starfire began.

"Enough!" Robin yelled, "Your not getting anything for Christmas, neither am I! No one has to cook because There isn't going to be a dinner! Because we are not celebrating the twenty fifth of December." Robin said tearing down one of the decorations.

The other four members of the team were shocked, and didn't move. Just stared at their leader.

Robin stared at them coldly, then stormed out of the room. He went into his own, and sat on the bed, "Christmas." He scoffed, "We don't have time for that." He threw off his uniform and got changed for bed. "Christmas." He scoffed again, "We're hero's. Villains don't take holidays, neither do we." He said turning out his light.

* * *

"Robin... Robin, wake up."

Robin opened his eyes, to find the familiar mask of Slade, above him. He almost screamed but then grabbed his mask and threw it onto his face, "Slade!" He grumbled.

"Hello Robin, missed me?" Slade's voice rung.

"How did you get in here?" Robin demanded, "How are you alive?"

"But Robin, I am not." Slade answered.

Robin looked at him with disbelief, "No, you died, in that crash, your dead!"

"Yes, I am. And I'm here to warn you. Warn you about your upcoming visits." Slade's voice echoed.

"Visits?" Robin asked, keeping his guard up.

"Three visits from three spirits." Slade said.

Robin scoffed, "Spirits don't exist."

"Then who am I?" Slade asked.

Robin paused, "An illusion! Your not real!" He yelled.

"Think what you will, but know this. The chains I wear are the ones I forged during life. Link by link, I chose to make it, and now I'm forced to wear it." Slade said.

Robin didn't respond.

"And your chains, will be longer."

"I'm a hero! I'm not like you!"

"Oh Robin, we're more alike then you know." Slade said. His image fading.

Robin sprung up and ran to grab Slade, but Slade was gone. He stood in the middle of his room, not believing what he saw. He slowly walked back to his bed and sat down. He sat there for what he thought was a few minutes, but was really a few hours. He stared at the same place, thinking over and over about what he had saw. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small tape on his window, his head darting towards the sound. "T-terra?"


	2. Chapter 2:The First of the Three Spirits

Robin stared at his window baffled, not believing what he saw. Terra taped on the window again, Robin slowly walked over and opened it gently. The blonde girl jumped into the room, off her small boulder.

"Rob!" She said happily.

"Terra?" He asked, "How are you, what are you-"

"Here?" Terra asked, "I'm here to help."

"But how? How are you alive? You turned to stone and-"

"Rob, I'm not alive, I'm a spirit." Terra said.

Robin was speechless, and didn't know how to answer.

"Look, didn't you listen? The chains we forge during life, we are forced to wear after. I was a villain, and cold, those are my chains."

"But you were our friend!" Robin said, "A titan!"

"Being a titan doesn't really clean your slate. That goes for you to." She said, "Which is why I'm here."

Robin looked at her puzzled, "But-"

"We don't have any time to waste! The night won't last forever!" Terra said holding out her hand, "Come on!"

Robin hesitantly took her hand, then soon was pulled to the window. There was a knock on Robin's door, the two turned their heads.

"Friend Robin? Can I come in?" Starfire's voice called.

"We gotta hurry!" Terra said, pulling him out of the window.

"I'm in my pj's!" The boy protested.

"Robin? Who is in there?" Starfire asked.

"No time for changing now let's go!" Terra said.

"Go where?" Robin yelled, as he was pulled out the window.

"Robin!?" Starfire asked, "I am coming in!"

"That's our cue! Let's go!" Terra said, pulling Robin out of the window just ask Starfire burst into the room.

"Robin!" Starfire called running towards the window and leaning out to see where he was, all she could see was two shadowy figures, Robin and a girl, flying away on some sort of Platform. She quickly ran from the window to tell her team.

* * *

"So uh where are we going?" Robin asked Terra.

"To your past." She stated.

"What? Why? How?"

"It's my job." Terra said, "I've been assigned as the ghost of Christmas Past." She said.

"Of Christmas Past?" Robin said.

"We're going to see your past. Prove that your wrong!" Terra said, as they approched a big manor.

"Wait... Is this the Wayne manor?" Robin asked.

"Yep! Your old home!" Terra said.

"How do you-"

"Rob, I'm dead, I know things."

"Right right, but how will taking me home prove that I'm wrong?" Robin asked.

"Well, don't you remember? I mean you worked with the Dark Knight!" Terra said, "Super strict and cold right?"

Terra lowered the boulder down to the window, the two peered their heads in to see a Young Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, and a Bruce Wayne sitting around a large fire place, smiling, talking, drinking hot chocolate. Soon the three all said good nights, and left upstairs turning off the lights. Then soon Bruce and Alfred would sneak down and place presents under the tree.

"Do you remember that?" Terra asked.

Robin sighed, "Yeah, how we took a break from crime on Christmas I get it."

"Do you?" Terra asked, "I mean look how happy he made you, for what celebrating a fun holiday!"

"I am not Batman." Robin stated.

Terra sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is that you weren't the only one. I mean, look how easy it was for him, to make someone happy, on a special holiday? It isn't hard, not for him or you."

Robin was silent, not really believing what she was saying.

Terra sighed again, "Well I gotta go now, the night doesn't last forever." She said.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"There are two other spirits going to pick you up!" The blonde said jumping on and holding out her hand to the Bird Boy.

Robin took Terra's hand slowly, and she pulled him up and took off. He looked down at the Wayne Manor thinking about what he saw.

* * *

"Oh friends it is most horrible! Robin has been captured my some thing!" Starfire said to the other three titans.

"Good." Beast Boy said.

"BB." Cyborg said elbowing him, "Look Star are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes now we must go help him!" Starfire said.

"I'd rather not be the one to go into his room and find him there." Raven said.

"Raven's right. I'd rather not see him now..." Cyborg said.

Starfire's shoulders sagged but she reluctantly sat down.

* * *

Terra and Robin flew over Jump then finally reached titans tower. She lowered him down to his window, and he jumped into his room.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Robin asked, "The team, and Beast Boy would want to-"

"I can't Rob, I've gotta go, two other spirits have to come." Terra said

"But-"

"Seeya Robin! Good luck!" Terra said flying off.

Robin ran to the window to watch her off. She waved back then fly up higher and higher until she was out of sight. He watched her go sadly, then remembered there would be another person coming, and looked out the window to find them.

* * *

Starfire was on her way to Robin's room, Cyborg following behind her.

"Star this really isn't a good idea!" Cyborg protested.

"Our friend has been carried off by some villain and we must assist!" Starfire said heading for Robin's door.

"Star you probably just were seeing things."

"No! Robin is probably hurt alone and upset and we must find him!" Starfire said as she opened Robin's door, seeing Robin standing by the window.

Robin quickly swung his head around and gave them a glare, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh nothing..." Cyborg said,"Just leaving." He said taking Star and running out, once down the hall giving the alien girl an annoyed look.

"Don't bother me." Robin said as he stared out his window. When the next spirit came he was going to be ready. He looked around the outside of the tower waiting the next spirits arrival. He heard footsteps approaching him, "I thought I told you not to bother me." He grumbled.

"Well that's no way to greet your brother. "


End file.
